After the time
by QueenTiaramisu
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son dos vampiros con el don de la juventud eterna. Ambos conociéndose con una diferencia de edad de siglos y en un momento extraño del mundo: cuando la humanidad dejó de existir. Causando entre ellos más de un conflicto. ¿Cómo será la vida de estos seres semi-inmortales? AU
1. Así del precipicio

Este fanfic surgió por la mezcla de un video (de cierto cantante español guapísimo al que no le negaría una copita de vino 3) de música y una película en la que mis actores favoritos(uno un caballero inglés muy famoso al que tampoco le negaría una copa de vino 3 3 3) y lo interpreté con mi imaginación con una historia protagonizada por Naruto y Sasuke, porque #YOLO xD

Nah porque #SNSRules.

"After the time" no tiene un orden cronológico, y no se imaginen como en Dark Horse que empecé por el medio y luego el inicio, para después alternarlos hasta encontrarse en una sola dirección. Simplemente son sucesos que pasan. Lo único que tenga fecha y lugar fijo tendrá "poder" por así decirlo.

Debido a lo anterior pienso subir capítulos más seguido que en DH, sólo terminando el fic cuando no se me acurra nada mejor que poner y darle buen fin a ellos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados y sin fines de lucro para mis yaoistas fics.

Todos los derechos reservados.

(si me enteró que me robas te capo :v)

After the time

 _"Así del precipicio"_

Por LaMueRtHeSitHa

35°54′N 14°31′E

Aproximadamente el siglo XXV

La que una vez fue considerada patrimonio de la humanidad, se encontraba vacía de esta. Sólo quedaba la arquitectura conmemorativa junto con los esqueletos de los autos, corroídos por el salitre del ambiente. Todo iluminado por la delicada luz de la luna llena. Malta siempre fue una ciudad vieja, pero en sus calles inclinadas deambularon turistas hambrientos de ver sus casas amarillas, sus balsas blancas y su cúpula coronando la ciudad. Pero de esto había pasado mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. A las afueras de la ciudad se podían ver como sus pastizales dorados eran acariciados por la brisa marina, llegando hasta la roca blanca y seca del acantilado, donde al bajar se oscurecía hasta volverse casi como el carbón. Las olas golpean las rocas con furia, mientras que a la arena llegaban con suavidad.

De los pocos animales que había en la isla, sus invasores se los habían acabado. Pero no devorándolas por su piel o su carne, sino porque su condición vampírica los habían secado. Y por ello las aves habían emigrado por considerar a sus únicos dos habitantes como depredadores. Mas estos moradores se dieron cuenta ya muy tarde.

De entre una de las cientos de casas abandonadas, una puerta de madera gastada se abrió, dejando pasar de un salto a un chico rubio de naturaleza revoltosa y cautivantes ojos azules. Con una apariencia previa a los veinte y con marcas en sus mejillas que recordaban a un gato. Él al sentir el calor de la luna, volteó a ver al cielo, cubriendo sus ojos de paso. Sus ropas blancas parecieron brillar en ese momento. Esa vestimenta con puntadas torpes, demostrando que la había hecho él. Y el rubio, quien respondía al nombre de Naruto, volvió su vista a atrás.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Vas a salir? —exclamó el de mirada azulina.

Salió con caminar tranquilo y de piel nívea, casi como el arroz, un chico de rasgos afilados que hicieron resaltar su rostro con mirada ébano y cautivadora, de apariencia de edad similar al de su eterno compañero. Su cabello oscuro reflejó con su brillo natural la luz. Y aunque su ropa era de la misma tela que Naruto, sus puntadas eran precisas.

Ambos caminaron cansados y en silencio por las silenciosas calles hechas de piedra. El sol los podía matar, pero la luz de la luna, siendo un reflejo del astro rey, los debilitaba e incluso podía lastimar su piel. Y su energía, que de por sí era muy poca, se les fue robada a cada minuto que ellos iban debajo.

Naruto, en un apoyo a su acompañante fiel, le tomó la mano, sorprendiendo al otro. Y le ofreció una sonrisa de esperanza. Ya pronto todo sufrimiento acabaría.

Al llegar a la orilla de piedra, previa a la arena, dejaron sus sandalias para sentir la arena blanca entre sus dedos, con el húmedo aire de mar golpeándoles, mas no importaba, su objetivo era claro. Caminaron largo rato, no deseando detenerse, hasta que llegaron a la piedra de un acantilado. El camino se había acabado. Y vieron al horizonte. Por la posición de las estrellas pronto comenzaría a clarear.

Se voltearon para verse frente a frente. Sasuke tomó ambas manos del de marquitas y las acarició, dudando de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—Entonces el último en caer debe acomodarnos para vernos hasta el último momento. —y en la voz del azabache se sintió la melancolía.

—Claro, dattebayo. —contestó el otro con una sonrisa que apenas se podía sostener por el nudo en su garganta.

Sasuke antes ya se había sentido tentado por la dulce caricia de su propia muerte. Pero por su cobardía lo había postergado. Y en esa ocasión, como casi siempre, se arrepentía. Y ahora, en un callejón sin salida, después de todo lo que había vivido con Naruto, sólo quedaba que el planeta siguiera su curso, que ellos se convirtieran en ceniza por el contacto del sol, que el viento se llevara sus restos para fundirlos con la espuma del mar. Finalmente la nada.

Permanecieron de pie viéndose fijamente mientras conversaban nimiedades. El de ojos azules no dejaba de regalarle sonrisas a cada oportunidad. Cada instante en que sus fuerzas se les escapaban Sasuke se arrepentía más de las decisiones que había tomado que los había llevado hasta esa situación: de haberse enamorado de él, de haberlo convertido, incluso de acciones previas a Naruto; de las vidas que había acabado, del odio que le había guardado a su hermano mayor por haberlo convertido a él y su frustración por el mundo.

El de piel nívea vio a la ciudad, en la que se podían ver algunos edificios derrumbados. Recordó sus inicios, de cómo aborrecía el mundo, a su gente y a su situación, sólo para después ser castigado por Itachi, como se llamaba su hermano mayor, con la maldición de la vida eterna.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le vociferó Sasuke a su creador, quien estaba escondido entre las sombras, mientras que las antorchas parpadeaban. —¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?! —y es que momentos antes se había intentado matar cortándose el cuello, pero antes de tan siquiera cayera inconsciente, sus heridas se habían cerrado, al igual que las que se había hecho en las muñecas.

—Para que reconozcas tu error. Algún día deberás a aprender a dejar a la venganza de lado y a que el odio no importa. —mencionó antes de dejarle solo en el charco de su propia sangre.

Sasuke por varias décadas le guardó un inmenso odio que terminó por extinguirse. Pero a la humanidad la siguió aborreciendo por un par de siglos más. Desquitando su sentir matándolos sin tocarlos, jugando con ellos como los grandes felinos con sus presas, detestándolos por el cielo que nunca podría tocar.

—Sasuke… —le llamó Naruto con un hilo de voz. —Sasuke. —llamó más fuerte sacándolo al fin de sus pensamientos. De ahí el rubio pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que el otro pestañeara con rapidez para espabilarse.

—Yo-yo… —el azabache no sabía que decir y apretó sus manos conteniendo sus nervios. Mientras el de ojos azules sólo le sonreía, como siempre y hasta el último momento.

Entonces la sonrisa se borró y las piernas del rubio cedieron. Sasuke al instante lo tomó entre sus brazos. Lo sacudió con fuerza tratando de mantenerlo en pie, pero Naruto parecía inconsciente. Sasuke se arrodilló abrazándolo, diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no estaba pasando. Naruto había sido el primero en caer.

¡Feliz Halloween y próximo Día de Muertos!

:D

Atte.

QueenTiaramisu ^^*


	2. Peu importe

After the time

 _"Peu importe"_

Por LaMueRtHeSitHa

XXII

Iba una carreta jalada por un par de caballos oscuros por el desierto bajo el cielo estrellado y una luna menguante. En su interior había un par de ataúdes, equipaje personal, comida, especias e incluso un par de cerdos durmiendo.

Dentro y con vestimentas de algodón para no sufrir calor, que para ese momento se había apaciguado, estaban nuestros dos "jóvenes" protagonistas. El azabache conducía guiado de una brújula mientras el rubio iba relajado, meciendo sus pies colgados y descalzos, tocando la guitarra. Trataba de recordar una canción del año 2016. Y recordaba bien el año porque esa había sido la última canción que había sacado al aire su banda favorita antes del apocalipsis.

Tarareaba la canción en voz baja, mientras en su mente cantaba el poema de amor. Pero llegando a la cuarta estrofa se maldijo. Había olvidado que decía en esa parte. Repitió un par de veces la melodía mientras mencionaba la letra para ver si así recordaba la letra, pero en su lugar sólo había un eco inentendible. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Sasuke cantó la estrofa para ayudarle a recordar.

—¿También te gustaban sus canciones? —preguntó Naruto curioso y emocionado a la vez. Ya llevaban poco más de un siglo juntos, ya sabían demasiado uno del otro, pero nunca se termina de conocer a una persona.

—Fue muy popular, la ponían en todas partes. Sólo un tonto no se la aprendería. —respondió en tono burlón.

—No me llames tonto, idiota. —le contestó Naruto alzando el puño a sus espaldas, pero el otro sólo le ignoraba. Entonces al de ojos azules se le ocurrió una idea que hizo dibujar una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro. —Sasuke, ¿Qué día es hoy?

—¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? —inquirió Sasuke con fastidio mientras entraba al camino de la carretera que se escondía entre las dunas. Y es que Naruto sabía muy bien que eso le molestaba.

—Sólo es curiosidad. —respondió de forma juguetona, acercándose a Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Y aunque el azabache lo sentía, lo ignoraba.

—Eso ya no importa. —respondió con fastidio.

—Quiero saber. —suplicó Naruto jalándole del hombro, lo que hizo a Sasuke sacar un suspiro.

—Está bien, pero en lo que se enciende, ya toca la canción bien —diciendo esto para hacer que olvidara el tema.

En un principio a Sasuke no le molestaba decirle la fecha porque Naruto necesitaba saber si podía consumir el contenido de alguna lata. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo ya no encontraban latas y también se le hacía más complicado a Sasuke darle batería al iPhone 6s de 128 GB que tenía.

¿Por qué lo guardaría? El celular era inútil ya que los satélites habían dejado de funcionar. Aunque podía usar su calculadora. Pero el azabache ya se había acostumbrado a hacer cálculos en su mente.

—Maldición —dijo el mayor en voz baja, pero logró ser escuchado por el otro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me dice que no tiene batería y antes de que lo apagara tenía la batería llena.

—¿Eso cuando fue?

—Todavía estábamos en verano.

—Eso fue el año pasado, es obvio que ya no tenga. Los celulares consumen energía aunque estén apagados.

—Qué ineficientes. —se quejó el azabache.

—Tranquilo, ya llegamos a la ciudad. —y el rubio le señaló la ciudad de Dubai al horizonte que pudo reconocer por el viejo hotel vela a lo lejos. —Ahí podrás cargarlo.

Escogieron el mejor hotel que no estuviera tan derruido. En la entraba había una enorme cantidad de arena y todo lo demás estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de la capa de polvo. En las zonas desérticas, sin humanos que las mantuvieran limpias, la arena invadía.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra: Sasuke se encargaba de regresar la electricidad y de componer los sistemas de ventilación y demás aparatos eléctricos mientras que Naruto se encargaría de adecuar el lugar para poner los ataúdes y hacerlo parecer un "hogar" práctico para ellos.

Y mientras Naruto sacaba los frascos con vinagre y se ponía a limpiar recordó la primera vez que Sasuke se negó a contestarle la fecha. Al rubio se le ocurrió robarle el aparato de forma de broma. Terrible idea. El azabache no se lo tomó de esa forma. En cuestión de segundos, y antes de que el de marquitas pudiera pestañear, ya estaba en el suelo, con el pie del otro sobre su pecho, acorralándolo. En una mano había electricidad amenazante mientras que en la otra pedía que le devolviera el teléfono. Desde esa vez prefirió sólo preguntar, pero dejándolo con una duda: ¿Qué había en el celular tan valioso para que se comportara de esa manera?

Para declarar el hogar listo siempre tenían una cena. La cual tuvo que preparar Naruto solo, pero cuando el otro no apareció, fue en su alcoba, una suite presidencial, que aunque era pequeña tenía acabados de lujo: suelo de mármol, iluminación ámbar, cuadros exquisitos y muebles tapizados a mano. Pero al entrar los muebles estaban destruidos, los cuadros rotos e incluso había un pequeño incendio mientras que Sasuke estaba en rincón sentado dándole la espalda. Naruto de inmediato apagó el incendio con sus poderes de agua que sacó de las tuberías. Ya a salvo y en penumbras fue hacia él para ver que le pasaba.

—Es el maldito cable. Ya no carga. —le contestó con simpleza con su frustración dentro.

—Pues déjalo ya. —exclamó el de marquitas, tan fácil que veía la solución. —¿Para qué lo quieres si ni lo usas? Ni que tuvieras con quien hablar de todos modos, de veras. —pero el otro sólo le volteó a ver con enojo, tanto que incluso estaban sus iris color rojo. Y eso sólo pasaba cuando el de piel nívea no podía controlar sus emociones.

—Cierra la boca, uzurantocachi. Tú no entenderías.

Al recibir esta respuesta el rubio se enojó y tuvo ganas de responderle, pero Sasuke sólo se levantó y se fue a su ataúd a dormir.

Así pasaron las semanas sin hablarse. Naruto por estar enojado y Sasuke por su tristeza. Saliendo este únicamente para sacar frascos de sangre del refrigerador para llevarlos a su habitación y beberlos solo y volver a dormir.

En una ocasión Naruto tuvo que entrar a la suite por los frascos vacíos que estaban por todo el suelo junto con los muebles rotos. A escondidas fue al rincón a ver el cable. Estaba desecho entre tanta cinta negra sobre las aberturas blancas. Solo eso. El aparato estaba bien.

Naruto volvió su vista al ataúd y lo pensó un poco por lo que iba a hacer. Tomó un gran maso, sus tenis naranjas, su capa de piel negra, una linterna de alcohol y unos cuantos bocadillos; y se fue en busca de algún centro comercial. Encontrando uno que estaba casi cubierto de arena, tanta que entró directamente al segundo piso.

Eran pasillos y pasillos de tiendas con sus anuncios con letras caídas, algunas con escaparates vacíos y cristales rotos por doquier. No la habían saqueado, pero algunas tiendas habían llegado a ser abandonadas a tiempo. No pudo evitar sentir lastima por lo que alguna vez fue un lugar muy concurrido. Pasó puestos coloridos de bocadillos y las impenetrables joyerías, seguro de que en todas sus bóvedas todavía estaban llenas de oro y diamantes, pero eso ya no importaba.

Entonces encontró una zapatería y se le iluminaron los ojos. Los zapatos eran tan necesarios, porque se gastaban rápido y no era nada sencillo hacer unos. Y el par que llevaba puesto ya estaban en sus últimas. Y se resistió a romper el cristal, ya después traería a Sasuke para que la saquearan juntos.

Siguió un par de pasillos más y encontró la afamada tienda de la manzana. En lo que buscaba la forma de como tirar la cortina de acero pensó en lo exagerada que se le hacía la reacción del azabache, aunque él era un tonto por lo que estaba haciendo por el mayor.

Él ya había perdido su teléfono durante el apocalipsis, pero después de que había dejado de funcionar la señal lo dejó de extrañar. Todo en algún momento deja de funcionar. Ya iba siendo hora de que Sasuke lo dejara ir.

Tardó casi dos días en abrir esa reja y porque todavía no era muy hábil con sus poderes y ni siquiera había podido descubrir sus poderes terciarios. Cansado después de la proeza se puso a comer sus bocadillos, pensó en la situación y supuso que simplemente el celular era algo muy importante para el mayor, aunque era extraño. Más de una vez Sasuke le había dicho que no le agradaban los inventos de 1980 en adelante y que no sabía usarlo del todo ¿entonces por qué tanto apego?

Pero lo que el rubio no sabía era que en una aplicación se guardaba un tesoro como una caja fuerte en la que era casi imposible acceder y no sólo por la carga, sino por necesitar la huella dactilar del azabache.

Cuando regresó a la suite estaba exactamente como la había dejado y Sasuke ni en cuenta de que había salido. No debía despertarlo a menos que fuera muy necesario, pero no le importó y tocó con fuerza la tapa del ataúd.

—¿Qué pasa, dobe? —y el de ojos azules extendió su mano llena de cables blancos. Los ojos negros se abrieron impresionados y se quedó mudo por lo mismo y el menor se los volvió a acercar, insistiendo. Cuando el otro los aceptó, de sus bolsillos sacó otros cubos blancos que eran parte del mismo cargador, pero el azabache seguía sin hablar.

—Con un simple "Gracias" me basta.

—¿Funcionarán? ¿No es solo un cable para cada uno?

—No seas tonto, puedes agarrar cualquiera que tenga la misma entrada.

—No lo sabía. —contestó con simpleza y al instante se salió de su ataúd para cargar su aparato y cuando la pantalla se iluminó mostrando que estaba cargando soltó un suspiro aliviado. —Pensé que nunca volvería a encender. —comentó dejando al aparato cargar. —No eres tan dobe como pensaba. —para el de marquitas un alago un poco inusual, pero aun así no era un agradecimiento.

Sasuke volteó a ver al rubio quién en ningún momento dejó de observarle, expectante de lo que haría. El mayor se sintió en deuda con su acompañante y un "gracias" era muy simple después de que le había calmado el alma.

—Prepara las cosas. Nos vamos. —declaró el mayor levantándose del suelo y saliendo.

—¿Irnos? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! —expresó Naruto incrédulo siguiéndole hasta la cocina improvisada en el recibidor del hotel. Sasuke preparó agua caliente y empezó a buscar utensilios de cocina y revisó las pocas provisiones que llevaban. Suficientes para una sencilla cena. Pero Naruto no podía negarse a lo que pidiera. —¿A dónde vamos?

—A Francia.

—Tardaremos meses en llegar.

— _Peu importe._ —"No importa" contestó Sasuke en francés, entonces se detuvo y volteó a verlo. —¿O acaso tienes algún compromiso con alguien más? —Naruto rodó los ojos y lo dejó solo para a empacar las cosas.


	3. Antes había más gente

Jojojojo!

Feliz Navidad!

Espero que este nuevo capi de regalo navideño les guste :3

Por cierto, tengo una trivia: puse tres referencias a una película ¿Quién logrará adivinar cuál es? :D

Pista: es del año 2006.

Por cierto: por temporada actualizaré antes de año nuevo(y también Dark Horse ^^U)

After the time

 _"Antes había más gente"_

Por LaMueRtHeSitHa

Los vampiros no viven de sangre humana. Más que nada viven de sangre, incluyendo de animales. Pero siempre existirá una necesidad más profunda que sus propios deseos.

Estaban nuestros acalorados protagonistas con el día agobiándolos, pero protegidos por completo con ropas arábigas, incluyendo guantes y visores de aviador. Encontraron un pequeño rincón donde apaciguar su pesar: una pequeña inclinación de piedra que les daría suficiente sombra por el resto del día. Habían digerido la sangre de un animal esa misma madrugada, suficiente para pasar un día y unas cuantas horas más.

Sasuke sacó una de sus licoreras metálicas, mas en esta había sangre que había mantenido helada para que se conservara mejor. Y después de tomar un trago se la entregó al de ojos azules.

—¿Hace cuánto que no encontramos a otro humano?

—Bastante tiempo. Más de un año, tal vez —y el rubio limpió sus labios con su muñeca protegida y volvió a cubrir su boca. —, pero depende ¿Qué día es hoy? —habló a través de la tela. Sasuke encendió el teléfono.

—Miércoles 22 de diciembre de 2027.

—Ya van dos años.

—Ya tan pronto. —declaró el azabache.

La mente del azabache comenzó a cambiar la arena por nieve junto con una gélida brisa de invierno. Recordando así esa última nevada humana.

Aún faltaba mucho para el invierno, pero ya había entrado el primer frente frío de la época. El bosque se extendía hasta la cima de la montaña. Los copos caían sin prisa, disminuyendo la temperatura de forma presurosa. Al igual que en ese momento iban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por el frío despiadado. Vestían sus botas y seis capas de abrigos. Caminaban con dificultad entre la gruesa capa de nieve. Al pasar del otro lado de la montaña parecía que estaban en otro mundo: el cielo estaba despejado y por lo mismo no caía nieve. Aprovechando la situación Sasuke comenzó a andar más de prisa. Pasaron de las faldas al pie de la montaña hasta llegar al gran lago congelado. Naruto, cansado del largo camino, se arrojó sobre la gruesa capa de hilo y se puso a hacer un ángel.

—¿Qué haces, dobe?

—Mira el cielo, Sasuke. Nunca había visto tantas estrellas en mi vida.

—Debemos seguir. —pidió el azabache desde lo alto y sin darle importancia. Pronto amanecería y no debían desperdiciar tiempo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las contemplaste? —y esto dejó pensativo al otro. Sólo veía el cielo para ver la hora, más nunca lo apreciaba. Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y se ponía a un lado.

Su mirada se sumergió en ese mar tan inmenso, olvidando por completo el resto de pinos y reconoció las constelaciones zodiacales: Orión y su resplandeciente cinturón, los nakshatras, a willka wara, isis, la famosa osa mayor y esa vía láctea que hacía mucho que no se mostraba ante su presencia, compartiendo con ellas el brillo en su mirada. Porque ¿Qué era más cautivador que esos ojos azules con el brillo de las estrellas reflejadas en ellos?

De repente algo entró a su capacidad visual: Un hilo de humo a la distancia. Humanos. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercaron a ese campamento.

Se notaba que la mayoría estaban dormidos, pero por seguridad dejarían a algún guardia. Pasaron las cercas de seguridad y se dirigieron a los corrales dónde guardaban a los animales, y a tan solo unos cuantos metros de llegar, el de ojos oscuros detuvo al otro con su mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Recuerdas las reglas? —interrogó de manera seria.

—No más de dos cadáveres, no dejar cuerpos ni evidencias y no comer si son menos de veinte. —y en forma de aceptación Sasuke cedió el paso.

Naruto por dentro no dejaba de sentirse indignado por la situación. Lo que le había pasado aquella vez había sido por no saber cómo actuar. Entonces en lo que caminaban al ganado, Naruto recordó aquel campamento a lado del oasis.

Era una comuna enorme, de casi de cincuenta miembros. A la primera oportunidad, y en la soledad de la noche, el rubio fue a mitad de la noche al corral de gallinas y de forma instintiva tomó una de ella y bebió su sangre, matando lentamente al ave en una agonía tortuosa.

—Qué forma más bruta de acabar con ese pobre animal. —le dijo Sasuke a sus espaldas sacándole un susto.

—Nunca había tomado sangre directa, siempre me la preparas tú. —y es que el mayor siempre le servía una mezclada de sangre no coagulada con agua caliente, para que supiera mejor, simulando ser fresca. —Además ya tenía mucha sed, dattebayo. —y es que para esas fechas ya llevaban cuatro días sin beber sangre.

—Entonces ve como lo hago yo. —y tomó una de las gallinas y mostró sus afilados dientes, pero deteniéndose antes de morderla. —¿Has sentido una sensación cálida antes de comenzar a beber? —y el otro sólo asintió. —Debes sacarla. Dejarla fluir de tu boca. Es como una anestesia, atonta al ser vivo para que no sienta dolor y no se resista. —y volviendo a lo que estaba mordió al animal que sólo se quejó un poco y de ahí se relajó, para en un par de minutos dejarla seca. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó al rubio que tomara otra, y el otro obedeció para mostrarle que había aprendido. —Mucho mejor.

—Sentí un cosquilleo ¿Eso es normal?

—Cuando lo sientas debes parar de darle el relajante. Eso indica que ya se te está acabando, y cuando se te acaba lo que fluye es la sustancia que da la inmortalidad. Y no queremos eso.

De repente escucharon unos pasos desde fuera del corral. De forma silenciosa se fueron al fondo de la caseta, en un intento de esconderse. Y aunque no se hubieran escuchado, el guardia, un humano de vestimentas arábigas, con bigote y con espada en mano; iba a inspeccionar dentro. Sasuke instintivamente se colocó entre la puerta y Naruto, viendo hacia la única salida. Transformó sus ojos a sus característicos rojos, pero en ellos apareció una extraña figura similar a una flor.

El guardia abrió la puerta y observó a los animales. Una que otra roncaba, unas cuantas abrieron los ojos por el intruso. Dio sólo un paso al interior del gallinero y vio desde ahí, entre la oscuridad y las sombras, el fondo: más gallinas, montones de paja, suciedad y unas cuantas plumas. Ningún intruso. Dio media vuelta y salió.

Naruto soltó un suspiro aliviado. Desde que había entrado el otro, no había podido ni respirar. Más que nada le había sorprendido que a pesar de ser obviamente vistos por él no los notara. ¿Los había mimetizado? No, lo que había pasado es que Sasuke al entrar en contacto con el otro se había introducido en su mente y le había hecho ver que no estaban ahí.

Pero para su mala suerte el sol ya se veía en el horizonte, obligándolos a guarecerse en ese corral techado, escondidos debajo de la paja, apretados al punto de casi estar abrazados. Pasaron tortuosas horas en esas condiciones hasta que el de ojos azules notó el cielo color índigo. Se levantó presuroso y se estiró victorioso.

—Somos libres, dattebayo. —con alegría y en voz queda mientras rascaba su cabeza quitándose el heno de su cabello.

—No te apresures todavía. Hay que esperar a que se duerman para robarles un par de caballos e irnos.

—¿Robarlos?

—Entre menos convivamos con ellos mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí y punto. —entonces una mueca de frustración apareció en el rostro de Naruto. ¿Por qué siempre trataba de evitar el contacto con los humanos? Él ya se estaba cansando de sólo hablar con el azabache. Pero el otro tenía sus buenos motivos.

A pesar de que a Naruto no le agradaba la idea de separarse del otro, ya se había cansado de su actitud amargada. Necesitaba socializar con otras personas. Y sin importarle lo que pensara el otro, se marchó.

Sasuke vio enfadado como el otro se alejaba. Le enojaba que le desobedeciera. Metió la mano entre sus ropas, buscando su revólver calibre 38. Lo desenfundó y con él apunto a la espalda del rubio. Pero con la misma velocidad con la que había actuado, así también relajó su rostro y guardó el arma. Qué pésimo aprendiz había convertido. Pero bueno, no es que él hubiera sido un vástago muy dócil que digamos. Chasqueó su lengua y se reprendió en su mente por lo que iba a hacer.

Los vampiros permanecieron en comunidad una par de días bajo engaños. Escondidos durante el día y trabajando en la noche. No teniendo problemas más que el acoso constante de algunas mujeres atraídas por lo bien parecidos que eran y la envidia de otros hombres, pero nada grave. Todo en lo que ideaban un plan para irse: no sabían dónde estaban y no había seguridad de supervivencia fuera del oasis. No por nada estaban en medio del desierto.

Más pronto de lo que pudieron recoger sus cosas, pero lo suficiente para tomar una carreta con dos caballos, tuvieron que irse de ahí. Resultaba que Naruto, no pudiendo controlar todavía bien sus instintos vampíricos, mostró sus ojos rojos externando su sed al percibir por primera vez el dulce aroma de la sangre humana. El de ojos rubí no había dañado a nadie, pero las personas le temieron al no saber explicar su extraña situación. Unos les atacaron con espadas y flechas, otros trataron de amenazarlos a la vieja escuela: con estacas, antorchas y un par de crucifijos. Pero todos aterrados.

Al estar en la carreta, Sasuke sacó de sus ropas la pistola y apuntó a los demás, quienes se quedaron petrificados. Por largos instantes ambos lados se quedaron expectantes, excepto Naruto, quien por órdenes del mayor, se dispuso a preparar a los caballos para irse.

Las pistolas en esa época eran muy extrañas. Por el requerimiento de cuidados y limpieza muchas habían dejado de funcionar. Un arquero dejó ir su flecha pensando en que no servía. Sasuke la esquivó a la vez que disparó para dejar en claro que sí funcionaba perfectamente y que no le importaba matarlos. Con esa bala recibieron docenas de flechas a la vez que los guardias fueron tras ellos con sus espadas. Al momento en que la carreta se movió por los caballos, el azabache cayó de sentón haciéndole soltar el arma sobre la madera de la carreta y dejándole vulnerable, lo suficiente para que una flecha le atravesara el hombro. Un humano los alcanzó y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, quien por su herida, apenas se podía defender del otro, que intentaba atravesar su corazón con una navaja. Naruto giraba la cabeza con rapidez para a verlos pelear y guiar a los caballos. No sabía qué hacer. El azabache intentó alcanzar la pistola, pero el humano la alejó e inmovilizó su muñeca.

—¡Dispárale! —vociferó Sasuke al ver que la pistola estaba cerca del rubio. Naruto dudó. Sabía disparar por necesidad, mas nunca se le había presentado el caso de dispararle a otro humano. —¡Naruto!

Con el llamado se estiró a alcanzar la pesada arma, soltó las riendas un momento y con ambas manos apuntó al humano. No queriendo ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cerró los ojos y disparó. Después del impacto el de marquitas abrió los ojos y vio como Sasuke se quitaba el cadáver de encima. Los demás humanos al ver morir a su compañero, detuvieron sus pasos y los dejaron ir.

—¡Nunca! ¡Jamás vuelvas a disparar con los ojos cerrados! —reclamó Sasuke con ira.

Cuando ya habían perdido de vista el campamento, los caballos pudieron andar a paso tranquilo. El cadáver ya había sido vaciado y enterrado. Sería una ofensa desperdiciarlo, siendo entonces la primera vez que el rubio probara sangre humana. La cual era mucho más deliciosa y consistente.

Cuando un vampiro se cortaba, su herida sanaba en minutos, pero la flecha se había quebrado y quedaron algunos restos dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke. Naruto estaba ayudando a limpiar la herida del otro cuando de reojo vio el arma a un lado.

—¿Por qué tienes…

—Por esto los vampiros y los humanos nos hemos mantenido distanciados. —interrumpió el azabache, como si quisiera evadir el tema aun sin que el otro acabara de formular la pregunta. —Sabiendo o no de lo que somos capaces, nos temen. Complejo de inferioridad o por sentirse presas. No se puede obtener una convivencia sana con mentiras, pero si saben nuestra naturaleza nunca se obtendrá una relación sincera. —Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, pero la conocía bien.

—Está bien. Procuraré ser más cuidadoso. —mencionó con sinceridad. Pero volvió a ver el revólver.

En esa ocasión no volvieron a mencionar del arma. Dejando con la duda en la mente del rubio: ¿Por qué Sasuke conservaba un arma? Pero sobre todo: ¿Por qué le tenía miedo a que le disparara? Las heridas sanarían si retiraba los restos.

La pistola era corriente y barata, de esas que repartió el gobierno en los kit suicidas para bajar las tasas de depresión y evitar la mayor cantidad de conectados. Lo que la hacía especial eran las balas. Estás estaban hechas de madera de cocobolo lustrosa. _"Dalbergia Retusa"._ Una madera tan extraña y preciada que era capaz de hundirse en el agua. Lo suficientemente densas para matar a un vampiro.

Sasuke sabía que no cualquiera merecía el privilegio de portar el don de la inmortalidad. Y aunque había convertido hacía algo de tiempo al rubio, este todavía estaba a prueba. En cualquier momento en que Naruto mostrara señal de ser indigno de ser vampiro lo mataría.

Pero para entonces, regresando al lago congelado, no había metido la pata. Sí, mostraba apego a la humanidad, mas era normal. Ningún vampiro podía negar sus raíces. Y menos siendo uno tan joven.

Después de saciada su hambre, el día comenzó, pero la nevada no permitía pasar los rayos de sol. Naruto no convivió con los humanos, pero no pudo evitar observarlos a escondidas. Como unos iba a buscar agua, otros cazaban, como cocinaban, curtían, etcétera. Ya estaba a punto de oscurecer cuando el de ojos azules notó que una niña, algo alejada del resto, estaba en peligro por el ataque de un oso. Cuando él se interpuso, el gran animal estaba de pie y la niña llorando sobre la nieve y cubriendo sus ojos. Naruto protegió a la niña con su cuerpo cuando estuvieron a punto de ser atacados. Pero Sasuke no permitió que los lastimaran y lo ahuyentó con fuego. Sólo momentos después llegaron unos hombres junto a la madre, atraídos por el llanto. Mostrándose a la defensiva por no saber la situación.

—E-e-ellos alejaron al oso. —relató la pequeña con nerviosismo. —Él me salvó —señalando a Naruto. —y él lanzó fuego de sus manos. —Ambos se sintieron un poco nerviosos por la situación: los había alcanzado a ver.

—¿En serio? —comentó su madre con falsa impresión. —¡Eso es increíble! —y los demás se tranquilizaron. Para ellos lo del oso era real, lo demás imaginación de la niña.

En forma de agradecimiento les invitaron a comer y una animada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto. Hacía mucho que no consumía alimentos. Pero su compañero se negó.

—Sasuke, no seas grosero. —le dijo entre dientes dándole la espaldas a los otros.

—No me vas a obligar. Tú si quieres ve. —Sin más se dio media vuelta y se marchó, extrañando a los demás, pero fastidiando al de ojos azules.

Esa noche Naruto comió de todo un poco, cantó con ellos e incluso convivió con los niños hasta que sus madres los mandaron a dormir. De ahí conversó con los mayores e incluso se quedó haciendo guardia con uno de ellos.

—Mejor ve a descansar. —pero el de ojos azules negó con las manos.

—No te preocupes. Ya me acostumbré a no dormir mucho. —mencionó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Está bien. —y le ofreció más té caliente para pasar el rato.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había comenzado a clarear, mas se notaba más oscuro que el día anterior. Pronto entraría una ventisca. El rubio pensó que ellos entrarían a su rutina, pero para su sorpresa todos comenzaron a levantar el campamento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se van? —preguntó preocupado.

—Es invierno y estamos yendo al sur. ¿Vienes con nosotros? —le dijo uno de ellos. La caravana sólo seguía el camino del rio. Mas él negó con la cabeza.

Ya antes se había separado de Sasuke, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba de él. Porque con su condición vampírica dependía de los conocimientos del azabache.

Solo fue por el camino que había tomado Sasuke para encontrarlo. Al estar juntos, no hubo necesidad de hablar. En silencio fueron a una cueva que tenía el techo tan bajo que tenían que agachar la cabeza para entrar.

—¿No pudiste escoger un lugar más chico? —comentó con sarcasmo finalmente.

—Hay otra cueva del otro lado de la montaña, pero tiene goteras. Si quieres espacio ve allá.

—Ya entendí. No me quejo.

El azabache había adaptado un pequeño rincón para protegerse del frío. Un espacio de 1.20 por 2 metros por mucho. Dentro tomaron sus capas y con varas las sostuvieron contra el techo improvisando cortinas para aislarse del exterior. Después se recostaron y durmieron.

Dónde estuvo el campamento, ahora solo quedaban huellas. Los animales empezaron a salir para conseguir alimento. Y para irrumpir el silencio de la cueva, se escuchó un golpe y un quejido.

—Ya te he dicho que no me abraces. —reclamó Sasuke alejándose, aunque fueran unos centímetros, del de ojos azules.

—Tenía frío. Fue sin querer. —se justificó el rubio mientras se sobaba su brazo.

Sin los abrigos el frio era calador. Y Naruto buscado calor inconscientemente había abrazado al azabache.

Fuera un águila sobrevoló las nevadas montañas, y como si su vuelo fuera eterno, pasó de la nieve a las dunas dónde se observó a nuestros protagonistas andar al comienzo de este capítulo. El tiempo se mezcla con la ruta del ave avanzando unas cuantas temporadas más, deteniéndose hasta los paisajes nevados de algún espeso bosque.

Andaban dentro de una atmosfera calmada tan profunda que hasta se escuchaba rechinar la nieve por sus pisadas. Ese silencio sólo era el ojo y debían encontrar un refugio pronto. Entonces divisaron una pequeña cabaña alta, de esas que usaban los guardabosques. Pero al subir cuál iba a ser su sorpresa al encontrarse con un bebé llorando. El contador volvía a cero.

Naruto de inmediato fue a verlo mientras Sasuke inspeccionó el lugar. Por las ropas regadas y demás utensilios dedujo que había dos personas más con el infante.

—¿Y por qué lo abandonaría aquí? —comentó el rubio levantando al niño de su cuna improvisada a espaldas del otro.

—No se fuero hace mucho. Han de haber ido a cazar. En un lugar tan alto, es seguro que ningún animal suba. —y cuando volteo a ver al de marquitas le vio extrañado porque este tenía la cara hacia el trasero del bebé. —¿Qué haces?

—No huele mal. Ha de tener hambre. Busca algo para alimentarlo.

—Ese bebé tiene a sus padres. Que se encarguen ellos. —y el otro le vio con el ceño fruncido, pero Sasuke no se movió. Y el de ojos azules se puso a buscar entre las cosas de los otros. Pero nada.

—No podemos dejarlo así. —declaró Naruto poniendo el bebé en su lugar.

—Pero tampoco podemos llevárnoslo. —mencionó el otro acercándose a la puerta para salir.

Naruto buscó en su mochila, sacando más abrigos, recipientes, una navaja hasta que alcanzó una de sus latas. Con ella alimentó al bebé con duraznos en almíbar en lo que Sasuke estaba en un rincón sentado leyendo un libro. Separó su vista de la lectura para observar a su aprendiz. Esa mirada azulina emanaba cierto brillo de esperanza de que la humanidad resurgiera.

Ellos se marcharon hasta que llegaron los padres, que tenían apariencia desnutrida. No se puede sobrevivir tan fácilmente sin una sociedad de apoyo.

Días después, protegidos por una cueva y con el calor de una fogata Naruto dormía a pierna suelta revuelto entre los cobertores. A su lado estaba sentado el de ojos negros viendo fijamente al fuego. Pensando en lo que había pasado. Él era realista. Su mirada fue al cielo cubierto de estrellas mientras la leña crujía.

Siendo los últimos debían apagar la luz.


	4. Una comida inusual

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"After the time/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;""Una comida inusual"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Por La MueRtHeSitHa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"La cocina era pequeña, pero muy equipada. Los mosaicos amarillos y la luz cálida de las lámparas de aceite daban un ambiente acogedor a pesar de que las ventanas estuvieran pintadas de negro. Sasuke, con un delantal corto y blanco en contraste con sus ropas negras, estaba revolviendo una salsa de tomate a fuego lento con su camisa remangada hasta sus codos. En su área todo tenía un orden y un lugar, hasta que una pequeña gota de salsa saltó de la olla manchando su espacio impecable. De inmediato tomó un paño que colgaba de su delantal y lo limpió. Mientras que del otro lado estaba Naruto, con un atuendo similar sólo que sin delantal, amasando. En su frente y mejillas tenía restos de harina de avena, un par de cascaras de huevo por la mesa y el piso, y se arrepentía de haberse pasado con el agua en la mezcla. Entonces el mayor le llamó para que le dijera el siguiente paso en la receta. Naruto fue al recetario hecho a /spanspan lang="ES-MX"mano con ilustraciones, con las páginas amarillas de lo antiguo que era. Debía darle la vuelta a la página y sus manos sucias se lo impedían. Trató de buscar con que limpiarse, pero nada./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Dobe, ¿qué sigue? —insistió el mayor al no escuchar respuesta. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Ya voy. —contestó ligeramente presionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"En un gesto sin sentido de Naruto, llevó sus manos con mezcla con intenciones de arrancar la hoja, pero no debía y mostró un ligero temblor en la desesperación. De repente la hoja se movió con brusquedad hasta pasar del otro lado, sorprendiéndolo. Naruto curioso intentó de hacerlo de nuevo, pasando exactamente lo mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¡Sasuke! —le llamó emocionado. —¡Tengo un nuevo poder! —y el otro se acercó asombrado./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Cuál es? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¡Puedo mover cosas con la mente ttebayo! —Sasuke no se lo pudo creer. La telequinesis era demasiado complicada, él se había tardado siglos en aprender a dominarla y el rubio lo había logrado en menos de un siglo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—A ver. —Naruto lo intentó otra vez pero con una cuchara de madera, intentando acercarla, pero esta sólo se alejó temblorosa./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Qué pasa? Hace un rato no me costaba con la hoja./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —y Naruto volvió al recetario y repitió lo hecho. El azabache no entendía muy bien la situación, pero tuvo una leve sospecha. —Dame tu mano. —el rubio le entregó la derecha, recibiendo una mirada de ligero fastidio por parte del otro, quien tomó su paño y limpió su mano. "Tan torpe como un niño pequeño" pensó Sasuke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"El azabache puso su palma izquierda sobre la otra, separados por casi un centímetro. Iba a conectar sus energías para identificarla. Naruto notó como aunque las luces estaban normales, las sombras se volvieron más grandes e incluso la temperatura bajó, pero en el centro de su palma sintió un ligero calor. Volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien tenía sus ojos rojos y veía concentrado sus manos, para un segundo después relajar su expresión y pestañear, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad al igual que el resto del ambiente. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—No es telequinesis, sólo es otro poder primario. —mencionó Sasuke soltándolo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Cuál? —cuestionó emocionado soltando un ligero rastro de vaho./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Aire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Para qué le dijo eso. El revoltoso rubio no dejó de usar su nuevo poder, creando un par de implosiones en la sala y uno de los baños quedó indispuesto de forma permanente. Otro día, Sasuke estaba recostado en un sofá sumergido en su lectura, hasta que llegó el otro a interrumpirle./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Teme, enséñame trucos. —pidió Naruto con ojitos suplicantes./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—No. —contestó con simpleza sin verlo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¡Por favor! —y el otro bajó su libro y le miró con fastidio./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Recuerda que yo soy fuego y tierra, dobe. —contestó haciendo entristecer al de ojos azules. Naturalezas contrastantes conviviendo bajo un mismo techo. Sasuke volvió a su lectura, mas el de marquitas no lo dejó en paz./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Entonces cuéntame de otros vampiros que controlaban el aire. —Sasuke era lo más parecido a un motor de búsqueda. El azabache soltó un suspiro, sabía que el otro no quitaría el dedo del renglón. Cerró su libro, se sentó y el otro hizo lo mismo en el sofá de al lado./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Sólo llegué a saber de dos. — mencionó mientras el rubio le escuchaba con atención. Sasuke no era mucho de convivir con sus semejantes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span—, y a uno nunca lo conocí, sólo lo vi. Al que sí conocí tenía el buen hábito de llegar puntual a todos lados y tomaba ventaja de su poder para llegar siempre a tiempo en sus viajes por barco cuando todavía se usaban los de vela./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Podía controlar el clima. —comentó impresionado./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Todos los elementos pueden controlar el clima, pero ni te ilusiones. Es más fácil controlarlo cuando sabes utilizar tus poderes secundarios. —con los desastres que había hecho en la casa previno uno más grande./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Cómo usaba el aire?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Nunca lo vi usándolo. —y el otro reflejó por un segundo desilusión./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Y el otro vampiro?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Hacía falsa telequinesis. Como tú, movía objetos con aire. Empujándolos y atrayéndolos. Desarrolló tanto esa técnica que incluso logró cortar objetos./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¡Wow! ¡Eso es impresionante ttebayo! ¿Y supiste cómo es que lo lograba?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—No sé, yo sólo lo vi una vez, en uno de sus espectáculos. —y el otro le miró extrañado. "El espectáculo de un vampiro" sonaba imposible. —Fue muy famoso en esa época./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Quién era?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Se hizo pasar por ilusionista. Le llamaban Houdini./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—El gran escapista. —mencionó el rubio en susurro, pero sacudió su cabeza para espabilar. ¡Eso no era posible! —¿Cómo pudo ocultar su vampirismo a los humanos? ¿Fingió su muerte o cómo?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Nació como dijeron que nació, vivió como dijeron que vivió. En algún momento se encontró con un vampiro que lo convirtió, pero no supo llevarlo como debía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES-MX"xXx Before the time xXx/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Eran principios del siglo XX. El teatro estaba lleno y en su mayoría oscuro pues las luminarias apuntaban al ilusionista con su gran elefante en medio del escenario. Sasuke, con una chaqueta azul marino ajustado y con cierre cruzado, todo un dandy, observaba a detalle junto con el público, tratando de encontrar el truco, mas nadie lo logró. El mago logró desaparecer al gigante animal en cuestión de segundos frente a sus ojos. Uno que otro aplaudió un par de palmadas. Faltaba el acto final. Houdini, con el rostro brillante por estar toda la hora frente a los reflectores, se dejó poner unas cadenas en los tobillos y una camisa de fuerza en lo que traían un gran bidón de cristal con agua hasta el tope. Con poleas lo sumergieron de cabeza para antes de cerrar el recipiente arrojar la llave./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Obsérvalo bien. —le indicó en forma clave su acompañante, quien vestía un smoking negro y lustroso, que también era vampiro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Sasuke de inmediato activó sus ojos rojos, asombrado como con burbujas pequeñas, que apenas podía notar él, le ayudaban para abrir los candados y aflojar la camisa. Era uno de ellos. Mas eso fue lo que hizo cambiar su rostro a uno de fastidio. El acto había perdido por completo la gracia. Harry podía tardarse lo que quisiera, sobreviviría. Al salir sano y salvo todos aplaudieron menos él. Incluso su compañero, sólo para aparentar. La gente comenzó a salir. Se acomodaron sus sombreros de copa y Sasuke tomó su bastón. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Por qué me trajiste a ver esto? Hubiera preferido una obra. —mencionó Sasuke con acento refinado y su suave andar dentro de sus botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Sé que te habrás visto todas las obras de la ciudad con tus amigos pretenciosos. Prefería traerte a algo que estaba seguro que no habías visto. —contestó el otro en lo que se colocaba su capa. La noche era muy fría./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Pero, ¿por qué hace eso? —juzgó Sasuke refiriéndose a que trabajaba en una parodia sin sentido./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—No se quiere deshacer de su fase humana. —aclaró el otro./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Pero eso no está bien. —para él era tan simple, olvidando que le tomó casi un siglo en superar esa etapa./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Pronto se desharán de él, ya que declaró ante los "ancianos" —refiriéndose a los que se encargaban de mantener su sociedad. —que nunca dejará su labor. Yo sólo quería verlo en sus últimos espectáculos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Porque entre la sociedad vampírica no estaba bien visto que uno de sus miembros fuera famoso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Hola! :3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Feliz día de la Candelaria! Espero que hayan comido muchos tamalitos calientitos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Quería avisarle que iba a subir capi en San Valentín, pero qué mejor forma de hacerlo que subiendo un capi rapidín :3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que se les antoje :D/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Atte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"QueenTiaramisu/span/p 


	5. Cubitum eamus Onírico de San Valentín

After the time

"Cubitum Eamus. Onírico San Valentín."

Por QueenTiaramisu

El cielo anaranjado iluminaba con calidez el salón de clases. Naruto, en su uniforme escolar, acomodó sus cosas para irse a casa, puso su mochila en su hombro, caminó a la salida y cuando llegó al escritorio la puerta se abrió. Era Sasuke, quien iba con ropa formal, pantalón negro y camisa blanca.

—Naruto, qué bueno que todavía estás aquí. —le mencionó con alivio. —Es que tengo que llevar unas cajas a mi casa y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—¿Ahorita? —interrogó impresionado. Y el otro asintió rápidamente. —Es que… —a Naruto lo esperaba su madre en casa para cenar y ella era estricta con la hora.

—Bueno, si tienes prisa, no hay problema. —mencionó con una sonrisa para que el de marquitas no se sintiera obligado. Mas ese gesto tan imposible convenció a Naruto. Ya le explicaría a su mamá que fue a ayudar a su amigo para que no se enojara.

—No, sí puedo. —afirmó con una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke se acercó y le abrazó, sorprendiendo al otro.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto. —le dijo con sinceridad. —Sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti. —y dicho esto hundió su rostro en el cuello del otro, quien sonrió relajado por la sinceridad de su amigo.

Sasuke se separó y le dio un beso en sus labios cerrados, haciendo crispar al otro. No porque lo considerara algo anormal, sino por ser un gesto exagerado para un simple agradecimiento. El azabache al ver su expresión, le sonrió de forma juguetona y volvió a darle otro beso, y otro, y otro, hasta que Naruto fue el que buscó sus labios. El rubio dejó su mochila en el suelo y lo abrazó llevando con suavidad sus manos hasta su espalda alta, acercando su rostro y jugueteando son sus labios. Sasuke se acercó unos pasos, haciendo que el rubio se recargara con el escritorio, dejando sus pelvis juntas. Naruto introdujo su lengua en la cálida boca del azabache, quien se dejó hacer. Sasuke, no pudiendo más, se separó levemente para tomar las manos del otro y las bajó hasta su trasero. Naruto las apretó, para que dieran la vuelta, levantarlo y sentar al azabache sobre el escritorio. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, repartiendo besos en su pecho con deseo, mientras Sasuke acariciaba su cuello y sus cabellos rubios.

—Cubitum eamus. —"Vamos a acostarnos" indicó el azabache con voz leve, pero con la mirada llena de lujuria. Naruto no necesito entenderle para saber a lo que se refería.

Ambos se desabrocharon y se quitaron sus pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Naruto empujó con su mano el pecho del otro con suavidad para que quedara recostado sobre el escritorio. El de mirada azulina se colocó encima de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, dejando una marca notoria. Sasuke, con un leve sonrojo, le hablaba con amor en latín en lo que uno que otro gemido se le escapaba. Aunque Naruto no le entendiera, le gusta que hablara en esa lengua. Sasuke acarició su pecho hasta que se inmiscuyó dentro del bóxer contrario, apretó el miembro, que ya estaba despierto, y lo empezó a masturbar.

De repente el celular de Naruto empezó sonar, haciendo sobresaltar al dueño, quien se levantó. Ya era de noche. Sasuke seguía en su labor cuando el cielo se comenzó a iluminar por la caída de los meteoritos que hicieron estallar la ciudad.

Abrió sus ojos azules en plena oscuridad, despertando en su féretro. Lo abrió y se sentó. Por la leve luz que se colaba por su ventana todavía era de día en el exterior. Se talló su rostro con sus manos y fue cuando recordó el sueño erótico que había tenido con Sasuke. Y checó a su amiguito, que estaba más que contento.

Entonces recordó un pequeño detalle: los vampiros podían conectar sus sueños entre ellos. ¿Y si Sasuke había visto su sueño? Y se sonrojó. Esto lo puso nervioso cada que convivía con el otro. Trataba de evitar su contacto y se ponía rojo cada vez que recordaba ese sueño.

—¿Qué tienes? —interrogó cuando Naruto casi brincó al chocar sus manos por querer tomar un bocadillo al mismo tiempo.

—NADA, nada. —exclamó alterado.

Pero Sasuke no quiso mantenerse indiferente ante esta actitud, y sintió curiosidad por saber el porqué. Por lo que decidió leer sus pensamientos. Le tomó un par de horas averiguar lo del sueño, pero no se sorprendió. Él sabía que soñar que besabas o incluso que tenías relaciones sexuales con alguien no significaba que le deseas.

El problema vino cuando estaban en la comida. Naruto jugaba con sus vegetales disimulando, mientras sus ojos azules observaban a detalle los movimientos del otro. Sasuke llevó un trozo de tomate a su boca y el rubio se preguntó: "¿Y cómo será Sasuke en la cama?". Eso fue demasiado.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, idiota. —mencionó enojado, pero rojo de vergüenza. Y el otro dejó caer el tenedor.

—¿Lo dije en voz alta? —inquirió también avergonzado.

—No, pero deja de pensar en sexo. Pareces adolescente hormonado.

—No me digas así… espera… ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos? ¿Desde cuándo? —interrogó confundido, no sabía que el otro podía hacer eso.

—A los cuatrocientos me enseñaron.

—¿Podrías enseñarme? —a Naruto se le había olvidado por completo su vergüenza con tal de aprender tan asombroso poder.

—Ni creas que te enseñaré. —eso lo dejaría vulnerable. Suficiente tenía con que sus sueños se podían conectar como para que además invadiera su privacidad en la realidad. —Sólo deja de pensar en eso y ya. —pero incluso con referirse con "eso" Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en la escena de Sasuke excitado debajo de él. —¡Ni aunque fueras el último en la tierra! —declaró enojado antes de marcharse a su alcoba.

—¡De eso ya me di cuenta! —le gritó el rubio antes de que el otro azotara la puerta.

Bueno hubiera sido que Naruto hubiera perdido el miedo de estar frente la presencia de Sasuke, pero no fue así. Esto llegó a fastidiar al azabache ¡No iba a pasarse la vida evitando tocarlo sólo por un tonto sueño! Y se decidió a quitarle ese nerviosismos a como de lugar.

A escondidas se inmiscuyó en los sueños del rubio. Entrar en este espacio onírico era similar a ver una tierra fragmentada sin gravedad. Vio las casas en las que habían estado, monumentos que habían visto y edificios chocando entre sí. Esquivando los escombros con agilidad. Ya tenía experiencia en estar en ese tipo de ambiente. Entonces escuchó un ladrido agudo a lo lejos, su cabeza fue hasta el origen y un zorro se le abalanzó para lamerle la cara de forma amistosa.

—Tenías que ser tú, bola de pelos. —mencionó mientras le rascaba la cabeza y lo alejaba. —Vamos, dime dónde está Naruto. —y el animal alzó las orejas animado al reconocer el nombre.

El zorro lo llevó hasta un centro comercial lleno de gente. Ya dentro ya anduvieron con "normalidad". Sasuke con ropas oscuras de estilo de principios de siglo XXI y el zorro como si fuera su perro fiel. El azabache trató de reconocer el lugar, pero no pudo. Nunca había estado ahí antes. Aunque lo que sí pudo notar fue la excesiva decoración de San Valentín. Globos rojos, corazones de papel y querubines de cartón; eso y que todos iban en parejas, a excepción de un grupo de seis personas que iban más adelante. En el cual logró reconocer al rubio, quien iba con una llamativa sudadera naranja y zapatos militares.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Naruto mostró nerviosismos y le insistió a sus amigos a entrar a un restaurante, ignorándolo. Hasta en sueños evitaba su presencia. El lugar estaba repleto, con luces bajas y con música de rock de fondo. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, sintiendo alivio de que había evitado al mayor. Pero Sasuke se sentó con sus amigos del otro lado de la mesa, como si fuera parte del grupo.

Sasuke esperó pacientemente, incluso conversando de vez en cuando con las personas, para pasar como parte de los sueños del otro. Después de comer, un par de cervezas y unos cigarros, llegó la hora de marcharse. Él aprovechó, tomó del brazo al rubio y lo llevó a un pasillo aislado.

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar. —improvisó Sasuke, no había planeado bien qué hacer.

—Ya lo sé —y el rubio tomó la caja de chocolates que Sasuke tenía en su mano izquierda, asombrándolo. El de piel nívea no se había dado cuenta cuando esa caja en forma de corazón había aparecido en su mano. —, y los acepto. —continuó con una sonrisa.

Entonces, para sorpresa del mayor, Naruto se acercó cerrando sus ojos, le tomó por el cuello y decidido le besó. ¿Si tanto evitaba que estuvieran juntos, entonces por qué le besaba con tanta confianza?

No puedo mandarles unos chocolates o una paleta roja en forma de corazón, pero sí puedo darles un especial de San Valentín.

Espero que les haya gustado y de antemano gracias por los reviews!

Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Atte. QueenTiaramisu ^^*


	6. No sólo de pan vive el hombre

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"After the time/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES-MX""No sólo de pan vive el hombre"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Por QueenTiaramisu/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Tiempo: Poco después de mediados del siglo XXI/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Lugar: Algún sitio cerca de la cordillera de los Alpes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Andaban dos vampiros con gabardinas de piel con gorro por un sendero en medio del bosque. Las estrellas comenzaron a parecer en un cielo de nubes regadas. Sus pasos crujían por la tierra y algunas ramas a dueto con el vaho de sus respiraciones. Para esas alturas de siglo era casi imposible encontrar comida enlatada, incluso Naruto había dejado de buscarlas con tanto fervor como cuando empezó a ser vampiro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Los vampiros en su intrínseca naturaleza no necesitaban alimentarse, con la sangre les bastaba. Durante un tiempo habían cazado a humanos y animales por igual porque el sabor de la sangre humana superaba por mucho la de los animales. Y aunque Naruto no necesitaba consumir alimentos lo seguía haciendo por puro hábito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Entonces, a lo lejos, divisaron una pequeña tienda de carretera. Naruto fue emocionado hacia ella. Se veía abandonada por las ventanas rotas, y venció la puerta con un pequeño golpe. El lugar había sido saqueado, pero sólo por animales. Restos de cajas de cereal en el suelo, algunas botellas de refresco rotas y entonces, iluminadas por la luz de luna por un agujero enorme del techo, las vio: latas. Duraznos en almibar, atún en aceite, crema de champiñones y salchichas de Viena. Pero antes de abrir una, notó la fecha de caducidad. La última había caducado hacía un año./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—No. ¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue? —exclamó el rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Ahora qué pasó? —interrogó el otro al entrar al establecimiento y bajar su gorro. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Ya no sirven. —y alzó una de las latas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—La caducidad es sólo una referencia. —comentó el azabache./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Cómo? —y el otro abrió los ojos poniéndole atención. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Cuando ponían fecha de caducidad era para referirse que ya no tenía las mismas propiedades y vitaminas. Sí se pueden consumir después, pero durante cierto periodo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Y las latas?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Al estar al vacío aguantan mucho más que un año./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Y el de marquitas, emocionado, comenzó a guardar todas las latas que pudo en su mochila. Mientras que Sasuke también inspeccionó el lugar, más específicamente detrás del mostrador. Con lo que encontró confirmó que humanos no habían pasado por ahí. Rompió una de las vitrinas de cristal, tomó unas cuantas botellas de alcohol y las guardó en su maleta. Después de un par de horas se marcharon a buscar una cabaña o lo que fuera mejor que un lugar sin camas. Sasuke percibió la humedad del ambiente y recordó el calor que se propagaba a medio día. Se agachó para sentir la tierra negra y fértil. Faltarían detalles que arreglaría después, pero ese lugar era perfecto./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Aquí voy a cultivar tomates. —declaró poniéndose en pie y llamando la atención de su compañero./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el otro después de haber estado casi una hora caminando y en silencio. Sasuke había aprendido a enamorarse de un entorno por extraño que sonara. Y él había caído por ese ambiente propicio para tomates./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Al igual que tantas veces anteriores, se pusieron manos a la obra: encontraron una cabaña abandonada y la adaptaron a sus necesidades a la vez que preparaban un pequeño huerto para los preciados tomates de Sasuke. Porque aunque fuera invierno Sasuke había logrado adaptar el invernadero para que pareciera verano dentro del lugar. Técnicas de cultivo milenarias que habían sido casi olvidadas por los avances de la tecnología y mutaciones. Este ánimo de enamoramiento fue notado por el vampiro de ojos azules, incluso por el entusiasmo que mostraba a la horade preparar alimentos. Sorprendiéndolo no sólo por su variedad de platillos sino también por su paladar ¡eso era inaudito! Aunque esto no hacía que olvidara su platillo más preciado./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¡Oh, mi amado ramen! ¡Daría lo que fuera por un tazón de humeante ramen! —profirió Naruto con pesar mientras cenaban patatas machacadas con cordero ahumado a la luz de las antorchas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—No es muy complicado hacerlo. —comentó el otro antes de dar un bocado./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Podrías prepararlo para mí? —y los ojos azules se iluminaron por ello./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Dije que no sería complicado, no que te lo prepararía. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Por favor, hazlo por mí. —pidió sin dudarlo, ya había visto los dotes culinarios del otro, no dudaba de sus capacidades. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—No. —contestó con simpleza./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Por favor. —y el otro se mantenía firme. —Por favor, haré lo que sea. —suplicó, todo con tal de obtener su deseado ramen./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Lo qué sea? —interrogó Sasuke alzando su ceja./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Aunque sea pesado y tortuoso para ti?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Claro, haré lo que sea. —y aunque lo anterior pudiera tomarse en doble sentido, Naruto sólo quería probar de nuevo el ramen./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Sólo con ciertas condiciones. —y el otro le sonrió con alegría por su triunfo, mas esto le duró poco. — Tú conseguirás los ingredientes./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Está bien. —eso no era difícil./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Bajo mi supervisión. —eso era lo engorroso. Sasuke era muy meticuloso con sus instrucciones, además de regañón. —Y no te quejarás cuando te dé alguna orden de ahora en adelante. —eso ya era casi esclavizante. Suficiente tenía con la situación maestro-alumno por ser vampiros con la excusa de aprender./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—No, eso no./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Entonces no lo haré./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Está bien —declaró con fuerza dejando atrás su cordura. —, pero no abuses, idiota. —todo fuera por su sagrado ramen./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Dame seis semanas en lo que preparas las cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Parecía demasiado tiempo, mas para Naruto, fuera de los platillos de Sasuke y de los simplones que podía preparar él mismo; consumir frutas, agua y licor ya le parecían sinsabor. Y eso que era casi un milagro que Sasuke se pusiera a cocinar algo que no fuera sopa de tomate, pescado ahumado y ternera en salsa de vino. Naruto sólo comía para recordar su esencia humana, pero con Sasuke era distinto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Después de que el azabache se simplificó, dedicándose de lleno a la sangre, él sólo comía frente a otros para aparentar y su existencia continuó del mismo modo hasta que en unos de sus viajes a Sudamérica encontró un humano, un chef para ser exactos, que le abrió los ojos. Ese chef, de nombre Francis Mallmanm, le enseñó que el cocinar va más allá del hedonismo y disfrute. Cocinar era libertad. Era ser él mismo. Incluso Naruto llegó a notar esto al verlo cocinar. Con unas recetas Sasuke seguía todo según se lo dictaba su memoria, con medidas y tiempos exactos; mas con las recetas ofrecidas por este chef daba medidas imprecisas: manojos, piscas de sal sin cuidado, escurría aceites quemados a su antojo y ni hablar de los cortes inexistentes, cortaba con sus propias manos e incluso probaba el platillo múltiples veces antes de servirlos. Ese humano había sido como un guía espiritual. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES-MX"—Me siento tantos a la vez que no me identifico. —exclamó Sasuke una madrugada en que sólo les acompañaban los grillos y en un ambiente casi copia de los Alpes estando en los Andes Argentinos. El otro le sonrió dándole una palmada sonora en la espalda./span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES-MX"—Crecer es comprender que nunca somos uno, sino que somos distintas facetas con una misma alma. —mencionó el anciano con una carcajada. A pesar que Sasuke tenía apariencia juvenil y le llevaba muchos siglos de ventaja, esa lección le faltaba asimilarla./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Estas memorias fueron recordadas por el azabache mientras leía recostado y disfrutaba de una cesta de tomates frescos cultivados por el rubio. Un ojo a la lectura y otro a los movimientos de Naruto. Cuidadito y le echaba agua de más a las plantas del huerto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Cuando Naruto al fin consiguió hasta la última raíz para la preciada receta, Sasuke preparó un agujero en la tierra y colocaba con cuidado capas de follaje, hiervas de olor, maderos y partes de una cerdo para después cubrirlo con rocas y barro para que no se apagara el candor que ahumaría al animal. Justo después de eso empezó una ventisca que los obligó a permanecer dentro de la cabaña, aunque por parte de Sasuke no hubo problema, preparar los demás ingredientes tomaba su tiempo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"La cocina donde trabajó el mayor funciona con leña. Naruto lo observó a detalle mientras disfrutaba una infusión de sangre caliente en la espera, aunque esto significara unas cuantas horas. Vio cómo esterilizaba el lugar con vinagre y acomodaba las ollas y herramientas que utilizaría, pero sobretodo le llamó la atención el brillo del fuego que era reflejado en los ojos negros, adecuándolo para preparar el caldo, parte fundamental para un buen ramen. Todo en una coreografía atemporal. Siendo tan atrayente que hasta el rubio sintió como si él mismo fuera el que manipulara los utensilios. Notó la maestría con que preparó los fideos. Sus movimientos precisos no desperdiciaban ni un ingrediente, respetando la costumbre de no infravalorar hasta la última pizca de harina. La maestría y la fuerza con la que moldeaba y amasaba le impresionaban. Todo paso, aunque fuera encender la leña con sus poderes o mantener el calor, la forma en que movía sus manos; mostraban una pasión semejante a las caricias con las que uno hace el amor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Cuando la ventisca terminó, ya a las cuatro de la tarde, Sasuke se dispuso a continuar el platillo al aire libre. Aun siendo de día los nubarrones eran lo suficiente densos como para protegerlos de los rayos mortales. Hacer actividades cotidianas en el exterior y durante el día era inusual a la vez que reconfortantes porque les recordaba su humanidad en una situación de infinita existencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Durante el atardecer, y con el calor y brillo de la fogata, Sasuke desnudó los huevos hervidos dando fin a la preparación del plato. Le sirvió a Naruto su amado ramen, en una composición lo más parecida a uno. Técnicas más, ingredientes de menos, pero todo con tal de conseguir lo más parecido a un ramen genuino en el fin del mundo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Naruto sin esperarlo más tomó sus palillos y hambriento fue sobre el tazón, sólo conteniéndose antes de soplar a los bocados, pero saboreándolo con entusiasmo. Era exquisito aunque no era el sabor al que él estaba habituado. Aunque, bueno, él estaba acostumbrado a los sabores artificiales y comerciales. Este no sólo había sido hecho de forma más tradicional, sino que además habías sido hecho de forma artesanal. Faltan algunos condimentos y la masa no era la típica de los fideos, mas lo que le daba el plus maximus había sido la técnica y, en cierta parte, el esfuerzo que había demostrado el mayor para prepararlo habiendo superado por mucho los bastantes sabores que había probado de ramen hasta la fecha. Después de devorar el tazón, levantó su rostro mostrando una sonrisa zorruna./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Muchas gracias por prepararlo, Sasuke. —en lugar del típico "tonto" profirió su nombre, ya que se había ganado su respeto después de aquello, aunque fuera sólo un poco. —Me hubiera gustado que durara más. —mencionó con alegría de tener su estómago lleno./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿A poco quieres más? —mencionó a prisa después de sorber un poco del caldo de su tazón./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—¿Hiciste más? —interrogó entusiasmado./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"—Claro que sí, idiota. Tú eres un tragón. Sé que con un tazón no te bastaría. —dicho esto le mostró una sonrisa prepotente y con una mano le pidió su tazón para llenárselo de nuevo. Naruto le vio con el típico recelo después de que le llamara "idiota", como tantas veces antes, sólo para segundos después entregarle su tazón conteniendo su sonrisa, aunque no pudo resistir mucho y se la mostró con sus dientes al recibir otro tazón caliente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX"Ese ramen no sólo había superado en sabor a muchos de los que había consumido antes, sino que además su preparación había superado incluso sus recuerdos favoritos de su vida antes del cataclismo./span/p 


End file.
